


Link Lessons

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Short, Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: If Link is going to please Princess Zelda, he needs to learn how to have sex! Thankfully, Chief Urbosa is more than willing to teach him how to fuck a woman.





	Link Lessons

Link Lessons  
(Link and Urbosa)

“Heh, that’s it...just like that.” Urbosa allowed a slow smile to spread across her lips, and she laid comfortably back against a small mountain of pillows. Her full, bare breasts were exposed and her well-defined figure was fully on display, all for the Hero of Hyrule to take in while he pressed closer. As she first felt his member glide inside of her the Gerudo woman allowed a soft yet confident breath to rise from her throat, and she slowly let her hands move to brace against Link’s shoulders. “You’re doing well. Now...pretend I’m her, tricky though as it may be.”

Link’s tiny grunt could only be taken as an agreement, though before his eyes closed he took another lingering look at the dark skinned woman that had agreed to help him. It was a kind gesture of her - Princess Zelda would be the demanding sort in the bedroom, and it wouldn’t do for her to be under the advances of a virgin boy no matter how accomplished he was at swordplay. He needed to go into things with a little experience under his belt, and now that his member was being slowly squeezed by the surprisingly tight older woman, he was finally having it.

“Mmm...harder, now. As hard as you can. If I can take it, she can, for your lady is so much stronger than she would let us believe.” The Gerudo purred with her lips against the edge of Link’s ear, and she drug her nails against his flesh while he started to thrust. Despite the fact she was nearly twice Link’s size, the pleasure she afforded him was enormous - her entrance warm and moist and wonderfully inviting, and her legs even moving to wrap about his waist and keep him firmly in his spot. She even pulled with her calves to help him plow ahead, but only slightly - the boy had to learn for himself, after all!

“Henn...hynn...hyaaa…!” Link’s grunts and murmurs came deep as he pushed forward, but soon found himself a fine rhythm that would no doubt serve to pleasure his love well. Princess Zelda would enjoy the benefits of everything he learned that afternoon, and he still had plenty of time to study. As Urbosa helped him Link soon let his head drop down to press between the woman’s glorious breasts, and there she cradled a hand to the back of his head, guiding his mouth towards one of the darkened, stiff nipples. He didn’t murmur much else once his lips were locked around one of them, nibbling and teasing even as his hips continued to slap forward with a steady pace.

“After this, we’ll teach you how to use your mouth on her.” Urbosa cooed, and did a remarkable job of veiling her own pleasure. A distracted teacher was never good, after all! With a motherly affection she held the blonde hero all the closer, and her voice continued to drip with sweet sentiment as that member plunged down to the hilt. “And what it feels like if she uses her mouth on you. Then we’ll do some position trials. Then practice some pillow talk - although I don’t think she’d expect you to be good at that. Hmm? Oh? Already?”

She could tell by the strain on Link’s face, by the throbbing of his member, that he was nearly at his peak. The Gerudo merely clicked her tongue sweetly as she plucked his head up from her breasts, leading it towards her face and offering a slow, sweet smile.

“Another rule, Hero~” She cooed, adding yet another lesson in the seconds before a kiss. “You absolutely must cum inside of her, and kiss her when you do. Just...like...this.”

With that, Urbosa held Link firmly against her, exploring his mouth with her tongue just as the hero lunged forward one more time. His cock drove deep as he unleashed his torrent, painting the astonishingly tight walls of Urbosa’s slit with his cream. He trembled, spasmed, was set to a series of shivers...and even after he was done, she wouldn’t let him go. Her legs locked firmly into place, her hands against his shoulders, and her lips just barely leaving his.

“...so much more to teach you.” She purred, and offered a devilish smile.

Zelda’s first time was going to be with the most well-trained lover in all of Hyrule.

...or an exhausted boy that had been fucked for hours and could barely stand by the time night fell. One or the other.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
